When casting a leg injury, the cast often terminates proximate the toes, leaving the toes free. While such a cast beneficially allows for assessment and monitoring of “the five P's” (pulse, pallor, paresis, paresthesia, and pain), the uncovered toes are left vulnerable to injury, environmental contaminants, and cold.
Following casting or dressing after surgery or injury, patients face the challenge of keeping their toes and/or feet warm and protected. When the patient is mobile, blankets and other loose insulating layers become problematic and potentially dangerous. If a patient tries to use conventional socks as coverings, the patient is faced with the awkwardness and discomfort of pulling an entire sock over an injured or sensitive area, as well as the reality that conventional socks do not allow for the added girth of casts, splints, and surgical dressings. Another challenge arises when the patient tries to sleep, as the weight of blankets and bedding can result in mild discomfort-to-severe pain to the injured areas. In addition, a patient will also undergo several stages of recovery, and the challenge of protecting and warming the toes requires multiple solutions as the recovery situation changes (e.g., as a full cast is replaced by a walking cast, splint, and/or less rigid support such as elastic wrappings).
Various attempts have been made to address the problem of vulnerable toes, however, these attempts have not yielded an optimal solution. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,266 to Brown discloses a cast sock, however, it relies upon internal gripping features for detachably securing to gripping features of an adhesive strip that is applied directly to the perimeter of the cast. U.S. Pat. No. 2,412,087 discloses a toe protector, however, it is meant to provide a snug fit only inside a sock or stocking, and not over a cast. U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,497 to Richardson discloses a sewn half sock for covering the anterior portion of the foot. The sock includes side seams—potential irritants to bare skin—and consists primarily of a neoprene material, which is limited in its ability to stretch over a cast opening. U.S. Pat. No. D454,395 to Stephens depicts a sewn cast sock that requires a heel strap to stay in place over the toes. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,784 discloses a sewn protective cover for an injured limb, requiring a strap and hook and loop fastener as commonly sold under the trademark Velcro® to stay in place. U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 339,442 and Des. 219,136 also disclose toe/cast covers relying upon heel straps to maintain their position on the foot. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 385,039 requires not only a heel strap but also a toggle and cord running across the front of the toes for adjusting fit of the disclosed toe cover. Colonial Medical Assisted Devices' cast sock is a full sock design, which is more difficult to apply than a half sock as it must be dragged over the toes and foot that may be painful or sensitive. Xero Sox® provides an oversized rubber, waterproof bag for wearing over casts and dressings, however, it is not meant for daily wear or warmth.
Half socks are also manufactured specifically for dance, yoga, and fashion. However, these socks must be thin to allow the toes to feel and grip the floor through the sock or fit inside close fitting dress shoes, and therefore provide only limited warmth. Further, dance or yoga or fashion half socks may have insufficient cross stretch to fit over a cast, as they are meant to snugly fit a wearer's toes.